


Чужой секрет

by lisjandra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, Ratings: G, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бдительный Мерлин, мстительный принц и третье лицо :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужой секрет

*****

 

Затылок и спину жгло. Мерлин резко остановился, и его собственные шаги — единственное, что создавало эхо в пустом коридоре замка, — стихли. Сделав вид, будто он что-то проверяет в привязанном к поясу мешочке с травами, Мерлин весь превратился в слух и, бессмысленно перебирая целебные листочки, ругал себя за чрезмерную мнительность — никто за ним не следил. Качнув головой, он оставил в покое мешочек и двинулся дальше.

Чувство, что за ним упорно следят, вернулось к нему уже через пару шагов. Именно поэтому на очередной развилке Мерлин свернул с коридора, что привел бы его прямиком к покоям Артура, и направился сначала на кухню, где получил от рассерженной поварихи, затем сделал огромную петлю, путая своего преследователя, и остановился у тяжелых дверей, ведущих к залу переговоров. Артура там не было, и Мерлин точно это знал — встретиться они должны были в покоях принца, а затем вдвоем отправиться в место, которое Артур уже несколько дней хотел ему показать. 

Приуныв, понимая, что осторожность превыше всего, Мерлин мысленно попрощался с Артуром до вечера и отправился к Гаюсу, очень надеясь, что дуться на него Пендрагон не станет, ведь даже если всего лишь показалось, что за ним следили — стоило подстраховаться.

Шагая к выходу и думая о том, как выкрутиться вечером перед Артуром, Мерлин так и не заметил знакомого лица, высунувшегося из-за колоны. Зеленые большие глаза горели озорством, а темные длинные локоны аккуратно обрамляли лицо. 

*****

 

Вечером его ждали. Безусловно.

Мерлин даже фыркнул от столь пафосного приема. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он зашел в покои Пендрагона — Артур, вальяжно рассевшийся на своем стуле (на котором Артур всегда умудрялся сидеть так, словно сидит на троне), причем ноги его были закинуты на стол, а сам принц смотрел как раз на дверь, дожидаясь Мерлина. И чтобы произвести должное впечатление, величаво запихивал себе в рот виноград. 

Хозяин, ждущий своего слугу для наказания.

Закатив глаза и сделав к нему несколько шагов, намереваясь скинуть со стола, который он только вчера выдраивал, Артуровы ноги и объясниться, Мерлин замер. Взгляд зацепился за что-то белое на полу, и он медленно опустил голову. Что-то, похожее на мел, но запекшееся…  
— Что это?   
Пендрагон сразу же сделался еще довольней. Явно ждал — не мог дождаться этого вопроса.  
— Твое задание. Ты день где-то прошлялся, опять, небось, таверну опустошал. Так что бери ведро, тряпку и… — многозначительно закончил принц и, кивнув на пятно, засунул в рот еще одну виноградину.  
Сейчас Мерлину как никогда сильно захотелось воспользоваться магией, чтобы хорошенько приложить Артура. Сказал бы, что скучал и волновался, а вместо этого строит из себя осла. Как и всегда, впрочем.  
— Я не пришел, потому что не мог.   
— Ведро и тряпка, Мерлин.  
— О нас беспокоился, между прочим.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять.  
Бросив на Артура обиженно-злой взгляд, Мерлин, ворча и причитая себе под нос, вылетел из покоев принца, демонстративно оставив двери нараспашку. За ведром и тряпкой, чтоб его.

И не заметил, как в последний момент за угол спряталась девушка, прижимавшая сейчас руку к груди — чуть не попалась.

*****

 

Довольный собой, Артур любовался самой выдающейся частью тела Мерлина. Маг со злым усердием оттирал пол, повернувшись к нему спиной, что для принца было весьма удобно, шипел себе под нос ругательства и частенько смахивал капли пота с висков. Мерлина было жаль лишь самую малость — паршивец заставил его прождать с самого утра несколько часов, но так и не пришел в итоге, разрушив его сюрприз, из-за которого Артур даже тренировку отменил. Пусть теперь тоже помучается от его сладкой мести.  
— Мне кажется, кто-то знает о нас, — глухо пробурчал маг.  
Артур удивленно вскинул брови — это первые слова Мерлина, которые тот проронил за полчаса.  
— И утром я не пришел, потому что за мной кто-то следил. Не в первый раз, кстати.  
Артур нахмурился и медленно опустил со стола ноги.   
— Ты бываешь чересчур подозрительным, — как можно непринужденней начал принц.  
Мерлин отбросил тряпку и быстро поднялся, становясь перед Артуром.  
— И никогда не ошибаюсь, — серьезно напомнил он и Артур промолчал, прекрасно зная, что тот прав. И если кто-то на самом деле узнал, какие отношения связывают будущего короля Камелота и его слугу, то у них серьезные проблемы. Но если об этом станет известно Утеру — из предполагаемых, проблемы станут реальными — Мерлина казнят.  
— Тогда нам нужно быть еще осторожней, — Артур подошел к Мерлину и, взяв его мокрую от воды ладонь в свою, перепрел пальцы. Синие глаза потеплели, сердце у Мерлина сжалось, но он все равно оставался напряженным. Упрямо дернув головой, он решил предложить то, о чём только мысли приносят безумную боль.  
— Может, нам стоит…  
Артур прижал Мерлина к себе, и, не дав договорить, быстро поцеловал в губы, в нос, в лоб, а затем, уверенно глядя в синие глаза, сказал то, что маг на всю жизнь оставит в своей памяти:  
— Ничто на свете не заставит меня отречься от тебя. Даже на время. 

Девушка, находящаяся за дверью, тихонько ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой. 

*****

 

…Некоторое время спустя…

Громко цокнув, Моргана, как и полагает леди, перестала подглядывать в дверную щель, и, поправив подол платья, громко стукнула кулаком в дверь — неподалеку слышались шаги, а эти двое, хоть и решили быть осторожней, вели себя совсем безответственно, и такими темпами попасться могли в любой момент. Держа осанку, она гордо прошла мимо одного из рыцарей, который через пару секунд уже входил в зал, где находились Артур и Мерлин, и думала о том, как же так случилось, что ее сводный брат, мечта любой девушки Камелота, влюбился в мужчину, причем в Мерлина. В Мерлина, который некоторое время симпатизировал ей самой.

За ними нужен был глаз да глаз, и Моргана в очередной раз убедилась в этом пару минут назад — своей «осторожностью» эта парочка с легкостью могла навредить себе сама, просто напросто забывшись в обществе друг друга. И очень жаль, что они — в особенности заносчивый братец — не знают, кого стоит благодарить за спасающие их предупредительные сигналы. Им невероятно повезло, что на их стороне оказался тайный бдительный помощник в ее лице, решивший совершить хороший поступок.

Ухмыльнувшись себе, Моргана кивнула пронесшейся с корзиной белья Гвен и остановилась, смотря ей вслед: бедняжка даже не подозревала, что сердце горячо ею любимого Артура уже прочно занято тем, с кем соревноваться не было смысла.


End file.
